


I Promise

by Pastel_Deku



Series: Maybe it is Worth It [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: After the recent events of Ragnarok, everyone is mourning their losses. Naturally, the new King does all he can to reconnect with Loki...maybe rediscovering some past feeling along the way as well.





	I Promise

 

The destruction of Asgard had taken a toll on everyone, each in a different way. Some were finally accepting truth, some hiding their feelings, and some still in complete denial.

 

Thor of course, had a hard time with it all. Not only had he lost his beloved city, his hammer, and his father, but he was still adjusting to having his adopted brother - and past lover, by his side again.

 

He wasn’t really sure how Loki was dealing with all of it, after all, the Trickster wasn’t necessarily one to open up about his feelings. So naturally, the god of thunder believed that he was feeling like most others; trying to accept the fact that their home was gone forever.

 

Sighing, Thor made his way back to the room he was sharing with the raven haired male. He assumed that Loki would be there, as he often spent most of his time reading some of the books that they had found onboard the ship.

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Thor smiled softly at Loki, who was currently stretched out across the bed. He was wearing a loose long-sleeved green shirt with black trousers.

 

“Of course. After all, wouldn’t want to betray your precious trust again, would I?” The trickster gave his signature smirk, his eyes holding something that Thor could not read.

 

Thor sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the corner. “Loki, I know that it’s been hard for you, but you are not the only one dealing with these heartfelt emotions.”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “Really Thor? Heartfelt emotions? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been doing perfectly fine. As you said, Asgard is not a place.” There was no missing the fact that there was sarcasm dripping from the Raven’s tone, but in a way, it was somewhat hesitant.

 

“Then why are you hesitating, brother?” The thunderer asked softly, watching the mischief maker closely.

 

The god of mischief’s eyes held uncertainty, as it was clear he was struggling to keep himself composed. “I’m not.” Loki said carefully - almost cautiously.

 

 

“Loki, it is alright to express your feelings.” Thor started, trying to understand the hidden emotion behind the younger’s eyes. “You are not weak by doing so.”

 

Loki’s once masked emotion quickly turned into one of anger. “I not weak by doing so?” He scoffed, setting the book he had been reading to the side. “Oh so I assume because you are showing yours, it’s all of a sudden allowed? Brilliant Thor. I feel so much better.”

 

Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I know not what you speak of, brother. Everyone is mourning, confiding in their families. I thought that you might want the same.”

 

The emerald-eyed male cast his gaze upon the floor, almost seeming to be at war with himself. “I’m perfectly fine.” He gritted out between his clenched teeth.

 

“...Alright.” The blonde Asgardian said with uncertainty after a few seconds. “I have to go speak to Korg on the matter of our current supplies. Will you be alright on your own?”

 

“I’m not a child Thor. I can take care of myself.” Loki said, glaring at the older of the two.

 

“Aye, I believe you.” The King said, standing up and making his way to the door. He paused, looking back on the Trickster. “Know that I am always here for you, Loki.”

 

As the door closed behind him, he caught a glimpse of something he hadn’t seen before in his adopted brother. Loki’s eyes looked as if they were begging him to stay in a silent scream. Thor shook of the thought, sighing softly to himself. “I must be suffering from lack of sleep...”

 

***************************

 

After a very long and extremely detailed discussion with Korg regarding the ships supplies, Thor wearily made his way back over to his chambers that he shared with Loki.

 

He wasn’t surprised to see that the raven was already under the blankets, seeming to be sound asleep.

 

The blonde sluggishly began to remove his outer layer of clothes, changing himself into his night clothes. Thor gingerly got into bed on the other side of his adopted brother, letting out a sigh of relief now that he was finally able to relax.

 

Just as he was starting to drift out of consciousness, he felt a movement beside him.

 

“Thor...” Came a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

 

Thor grunted in response, forcing his eyes to open. As he looked over at the Trickster, he was suddenly more awake. Loki’s expressions held a level of vulnerability that Thor didn’t even know was possible for someone to have.

 

“Loki?” Thor answered, not really sure what else to say.

 

“I...” Loki bit his lip, trying to force down the lump in his throat that was threatening to take over. “I can’t do this...” his voice was shaking, completely giving away the fact that he was struggling not to cry.

 

The king of Asgard sat up, gently brushing a strand Loki’s soft pitch-black hair away from the mischief maker’s face. That was all it took for Loki to break. Small, broken sobs wreaked throughout his lithe frame, crystal tears falling onto the bed below him.

 

Thor gently pulled the younger into a warm embrace, tenderly running his fingers through the Raven’s hair. “Loki I don’t understand what you are speaking of.”

 

Loki nodded his head, which was buried in Thor’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing and tears under control. “I-I’m a monster...! This is all b-because of me! If I never send f-father to Midgard...he might still be here...he would have been able to s-stop all of this...!”

 

“Then Ragnarok would have only happened sooner.” The blonde said softly, pulling back slightly in order to see his adopted brother’s face. “And you are no monster Loki. You saved all of our people, and without you, we all would have perished. You were invaluable.”

 

For some reason, that only made the younger of the two cry harder. “I-I killed our mother...and now o-our father...I am a monster Thor!” Loki pulled away, curling up into a fetal position. He tugged his sleeves down over his hands, looking away from the Asgardian.

 

“I love you. And I always will. No matter what you do to me, my love will not waver nor change.” Thor reached out, his hand lovingly caressing Loki’s cheek.

 

“How can you be s-sure...? I know that you do not trust me. I-I do not even trust myself.” The god of mischief whimpered quietly, hesitantly leaning into the touch.

 

“Because no matter how much I can try to ignore my heart, I do long for you Loki. I long to be with you again, in friendship, and as lovers.”

 

Loki cracked a small, weak smile, unable to not smile at how cheesy the statement was.

 

Thor chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against the trickster’s. “I will never leave your side, brother, and I do so wish that you will not leave mine.”

 

The emerald-eyed male leaned back, gently wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

 

Seeming to freeze in place, Thor stopped smiling, his eyes focused on Loki’s sleeve - or more so his wrist.

 

Loki quickly noticed his mistake, hastily pulling his sleeve up and over his hand.

 

“Loki...” The sapphire-eyed male said cautiously. “What happened to your arm...” it was more of a command then a question, but Thor knew that the younger male would not answer him and deny the truth.

 

“I-It’s nothing. I just made a mistake.”

 

The Asgardian felt like Loki’s words had a double meaning, and he hoped to the Norns that he wouldn’t have to use force. “Let me see your arm.”

 

The god of mischief made a move to try and stand up, but Thor was faster. He forcefully grabbed Loki’s wrist, causing the smaller of the two to let out a small cry of pain. He loosened his grip slightly, but not to the point where Loki could escape. Though he was the master of tricks, Thor overpowered him physically and he knew that.

 

Pulling up Loki’s sleeve, Thor gasped at the sight of his past lover’s torn flesh. The king gingerly ran his pointer and middle finger over the wounds. Loki hissed softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Brother, you...you promised...”

 

The raven-haired male clenched his jaw. “You know that I can never keep a promise...”

 

The tension was so thick in the room, you could cut it with a knife. “I thought you stopped...you told me you had.”

 

Loki gave a small snort. “Do you believe everything you hear? The last time I told you I stopped was before your coronation.” Though the mood of the younger god had turned sour, Thor could see that he was slowly breaking again.

 

“I am sorry, Loki...”

 

“I don’t want your pity. This is all caused by me. It will always be me.” The Trickster quickly blinked back tears.

 

”Loki I would never pity you. I haven’t been there for you when you needed me the most. I promised you in the beginning that I would never let harm come to you...I...I have failed you as a past lover, a friend, and a brother.” Thor looked down, swallowing hard. “For these things, I do not expect you to forgive me...but know that I am sorry with every bit of my being.”

 

There were no more words exchanged between the two, the only noise in the room was the sound of Loki’s sobs muffled by Thor’s shoulder.

 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in the embrace, nor did they care. When Loki did finally pull away, he looked into Thor’s eyes; his own now holding a level of vulnerability he wouldn’t have expressed to the older before.

 

“I’ve missed this...us, together.” Thor said with a gentle tone, smiling lovingly at the younger male. Loki said nothing, only giving Thor a small smile.

 

The two gods then went silent, simply enjoying being in each other’s company.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki looked up at the blonde, knowing what he wanted. Thor’s eyes held the need that both of them craved, but also the softness and gentleness of pure love.

 

Thor leaned in, gingerly brushing his lips against the raven’s; testing the waters. The god of mischief rolled his eyes playfully, pressing his lips against the thunder’s passionately.

 

Loki gave a small mewl of approval. There was no denying that they both had missed this after being apart for so long.

 

The Asgardian king deepened the kiss, quickly swiping his tongue across the emerald-eyed male’s bottom lip. The raven-haired male parted his lips, allowing him access.

 

Thor and Loki’s tongues moved together, relearning the territory they both had been so familiar with at one time.

 

Loki moved his hands up to Thor’s hair, groaning in frustration at the realization that he could no longer grip the blonde locks in his fingers. Thor smiled softly against his lover’s lips, the two finally parting when the need for air was absolutely necessary.

 

“I see that silver tongue of yours is still as talented as ever.” Thor chuckled, grinning cheekily.

 

The mischief maker playfully swatted the king’s arm, blushing a light shade of pink. “Shut up. You know that I’ll always be better than you.” He looked around the room, sighing softly. “And I do believe that we’ve run out of time to sleep at all.”

 

Thor groaned playfully, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. He grinned mischievously, pulling him down on top of him.

 

“Thor!” Loki whined. He fought against the position, but eventually gave up and snuggled closer to the Thunderer.

 

“Do you really promise...?” Loki said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Hm..?” The King answered, trying to fight off the need to sleep.

 

“Do you really promise to never leave me again...?”

 

The blonde leaned his head up, placing a chaste kiss on top of the Raven’s head. “I give you my word Loki. I will never betray you, or hurt you. You mean the world to me.”

 

The god of mischief gave him an honest smile, snuggling back down on his chest. “I love you Thor...”

 

Thor smiled, finally giving into sleep. “I love you too, Loki. Forever, and always.”


End file.
